Mi Nina Bonita
by holystarsandgarters
Summary: "What does "Mi Nina Bonita" means?"  I blushed when he said that.  "Well... in english, it means "My Pretty Girl"..." I said, looking out the window.  "You know... you're my Nina Bonita..." This story is not in Spanish. Thank you.


_**Mi Nina Bonita  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm so bored..." I mumbled, brushing my blue green hair out of my hazel eyes.

Sitting in Ichigo's room is not my ideal vision for fun.

"_Stay here while I run a quick errand." _I remembered what Ichigo said to me before he left.

I sighed.

I could go outside... if it wasn't so damn hot out there. Luckily, it was nice and cool inside the room. Just when I plopped myself on the bed, my eye caught something underneath Ichigo's desk.

A radio!

"_Yes!" _I thought. Good thing I brought my favorite CD with me. I grabbed my knapsack, pulled out a CD, popped it in the radio, and changed it to song number 4. The song started to play and I started to moved with the beat. The singers, two guys, started speaking in spanish, saying their names and the name of the song. Suddenly, I heard the front door slam and the yell, "ICHIGO!" was heard. I paused the song and heard a thump, then a crash.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"YOU DOGDE DADDY'S SPIN KICK? YOU MAKE ME PROUD, SON!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, ASSHOLE!"

I heard another crash and giggled. Isshin was pretty funny. The way he expresses his love through his craziness. You got to love the part of him.

The bedroom swung open and Ichigo walked in, pissed. I laughed at him.

"Calm down, Ichigo. Don't blow a fuze now."

Ichigo scowled at me. "Whatever, Nel." Ichigo then saw the radio on his desk.

"So, what were you doing?" he asked as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Well... I was going to sing, but I was TRULY interrupted by someone..." I trailed off.

"It wasn't me if THAT'S what you're saying!"

"Did I SAY your name, Berry-san?"

He shot me a glare and shoved me playfully on the arm.

"I'm kidding! See, just kidding! Haha," I laughed.

He scoffed and said, "So you sing?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I love to practice new songs."

"Can I listen?"

I blinked twice. "What? To me sing?"

Ichigo nodded. I turned to the radio and press rewind, then play. The song beats began to play and Ichigo was surprised.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Yep. Very fluent with the language. Love the spanish songs they play here."

_Richi Peña Chino y Nacho _

_Esta cancion nació de un pensamiento _

_Es Así Y yo solo pienso en ti _

_Mi niña bonita _

_Mi amor _

_Oyee _

_Tu reconoces un hig cuando lo oyes_

Ichigo's head moved with the beat.

_Lo que siento por ti _

_Es ternura y pasión _

_Tú me has hecho sentir _

_Que hay en mi corazón _

_Tanto amoooor _

_Tanto amoor_

I was amazed. Nel have a really nice voice. She speaks Spanish so well.

_Yo nací para ti _

_Y tú también para mí _

_Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir _

_Sin tu amoor _

_Sin tu amoor_

I can see why Nel loves Spanish music. The beat is awesome.

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa_

_Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas _

_Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo _

_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo_

_Mi niña bonita brillante lucero _

_Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero _

_Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo _

_Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos_

I have a habit of dancing while singing. Soon, I was dancing to the song. I pulled on Ichigo's hand, signaling him to dance with me. He smiled and started to dance.

_Aquí hay amoor _

_Aquí hay amoor _

_Aquí hay amoor amor _

_Aquí hay amoor amor _

_Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor_

Ichigo twirl me around. I smiled and intertwined our fingers together.

_Este amor que como espuma sube_

_Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque _

_Camino en las nubes _

_Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada _

_Cuando solo estuve _

_Nada se podrá comparar _

_Con algo tan especial_

_Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida_

_Le agradezco al tiempo _

_Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan _

_En cualquier momento _

_Yo no imaginaba que conocería _

_Algún día este sentimiento _

_Un amor puro y natural _

_Digno de admirar _

_(Digno de admirar princesa)_

My face tainted pink when Nel took ahold of my hands. I brought her closer to me.

_Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría _

_De bello detalle cada día _

_Nena quién lo diría _

_Que algún día yo me enamoraría _

_Y que sin tu amor no viviría _

_Como sabia que esto pasaría _

_Que ibas a ser mía _

_Y que yo querría _

_Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita_

I guess she didn't mind me getting close. I saw her smile while she continued singing. I smiled along with her.

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa _

_Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas _

_Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo _

_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo _

_Mi niña bonita brillante lucero _

_Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero _

_Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo _

_Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos _

_Aquí hay amoor (mi niña bonita) _

_Aquí hay amoor (mi niña bonita)_

_ Aquí hay amoor amor _

_Aquí hay amoor amor_

_ Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor_

We were dancing so close to each other, but I didn't mind; I wanted Ichigo to hear me sing.

_Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza_

The beat started to slow down as the song was near its end.

_Chino Y Nacho _

_Mi Niña Bonita _

_Tú y únicamente tú _

_Mi Niñaa Boniiitaa! _

_Más nah_

I pressed "stop" on the radio and plopped myself on the floor. Ichigo sat next to me.

"Wow, you're amazing..." I heard Ichigo say.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect.'"

"Hey, I wanna ask you something," said Ichigo as he turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"What does "Mi Nina Bonita" means?"

I blushed when he said that.

"Well... in english, it means "My Pretty Girl"..." I said, looking out the window.

"You know... you're my _nina bonita_..."

I snapped my head back to Ichigo and he was smiling at me. He lean forward toward me. Our noses almost touch.

-BLAM-

"ICHIGO! WHAT DID I SAY? YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX ON THE FLOOR! YOU'LL MESS IT UP!"

Our heads jerked back and stared at Isshin at the doorway. A vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AND KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER, YOU IDIOT!"

I was still blushing at what Isshin said. I heard a crash and then the sound of yelling, cursing, and someone falling.

"Oh god. They're at it again..."

* * *

**The song is called "Mi Nina Bonita" by Chino Y Nacho.**

**Yay for IchigoxNel :D !**

**~.DawnValentine101.~ -10.19.10-**


End file.
